Les Origines des Souffrances d'un Homme
by K.E.H. Alayara Corporation
Summary: Elysia ... Lena ... Deux nom, une seule personne. Son âme-soeur. Sa force, son espoir, sa faiblesse, sa trahison. Mais, surement, sa rédemption. Quand Dumbledore affirme que l'amour est le plus fort de tout les pouvoir, c'est sans doute la seule fois qu'il dit quelques chose de sensé.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et compagnie ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne revendiquons que la propriété de l'OC.

**Auteur:** Kaizokou Emerald Hime et Alayara, en association sur se compte, afin de ne pas publier l'histoire deux fois sur deux comptes.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I: Les réminiscences du passé**

Tom s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. Sa pratique de la magie noire commençait a faire quelque dégâts sur son corps, les plus visible pour le moment étant ses yeux rouges, sa peau pale, pour ne pas dire cadavérique, et ses mains au longs doigts fins, laissant à penser que son corps était tout en finesse notamment de par son mètre Quatre-vingt dix.

Vêtu d'un ensemble complet, lui donnant une classe folle et un charisme incroyable, mais on ne peut plus Moldu, à son plus grand désarroi, le sorcier s'apprêtait à faire une dernière expédition dans ce monde dépourvu de toute trace de magie et qu'il exécrait au plus haut point. Pourquoi faisait-il cette sortie, lui même ne le savait point, mais un besoin impérieux l'y poussait, et malgré les apparences, il était homme à se fier à son instinct, bien qu'il fut mis à rude épreuve par le passé.

Il secoua la tête, préférant chasser au loin ses pensées moroses, et après un dernier ajustement, transplana sans plus de cérémonie. Il réapparu dans une ruelle sombre, glauque et vide de vie.

D'un bon pas, il se mit en route, observant les alentours Moldus avec une moue dégoutté. Alors qu'il marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes, son regard fut attiré par un bar-café, pourtant somme toute très ordinaire, et qui était communément nommé "La Taverne". Intrigué d'être attiré par quelque chose de tellement peu intéressant, il poussa la porte du lieu et entra dedans.

Il y régnait une atmosphère tranquille et conviviale, malgré la grande crise qui touchait le monde Moldu depuis près de six ans maintenant. Deux hommes buvaient, accoudés au bar, et un autre semblait dormir, couché sur une table en fond de salle. Tom prit une place au hasard et presque aussitôt, une serveuse s'avança vers sa table.

Elle semblait être la seule personne à avoir remarqué l'entrée de cet être si gracieux, qui fit que son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait une impression familière de déjà vu, mais elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi. Si elle avait ne serait-ce que rencontrer un jour un être aussi beau, bien que sombre, elle s'en serait souvenue, et pourtant, quelque chose semblait lui échapper.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune serveuse s'était avancée vers la table autour de laquelle l'homme s'était assit. Elle sortit un carnet de l'une de ses poches, ainsi qu'un stylo et entrepris d'attirer l'attention de l'homme plongé dans son journal, mécontent au paraître de ce qu'il y lisait:

**Je doutes que les nouvelles vous intéresse, Monsieur, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous ne verrez que la crise de partout, et ces journaux m'ennuie de leur, pardonnez moi l'expression, «enfantillages entre politiciens». Oh! Mais je parle, et je ne vous ai même pas demander ce que vous souhaitiez commander. Vous désirez ? **

Tom reposa le journal sur la table et observa la jeune serveuse patientant à côté de sa table. Il demanda, une pointe d'humour dans la voix, et pensant se faire rabrouer vertement:

**Puis-je me permettre de connaître le nom d'une aussi jolie jeune femme que vous?**

A la vue de ses yeux d'un rouge si puissant, le cœur de la jeune serveuse recommença à battre la chamade, comme si elle les connaissait déjà. Elle observa ensuite l'attitude de l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais bien qu'il tenta de garder une attitude convenable, elle remarqua la surprise dans ses yeux, comme si, lui aussi, avait les même sensations qu'elle, comme si il l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

Puis elle s'attarda sur l'ensemble de son visage, et arriva, par on ne sait quel mystère, à comprendre qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui clou le bec, n'appréciant pas la question. Hors, elle aimait les gens francs et directs, c'est pourquoi elle allait pour lui répondre, quand un prénom autre que le sien s'imposa à son esprit: _Elysia_. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à cela? Ce n'était, en aucun cas, son nom.

Alors, pour quelle raison s'était elle apprêtée à lui dire ce nom semblant si étrangement familier? Elle effaça ses questions de son esprit pour répondre, espérant ne l'avoir pas fait trop attendre:

**Je m'appelle Lena Kartery, et puisque vous avez jugez bon de me demander mon nom, pourrais-je connaître le nom d'un bel homme comme vous, si cela ne vous ennuie pas?** Finit-elle, concluant sa phrase d'un sourire dont elle avait le secret.

Malgré lui, il ne put empêcher la surprise de s'afficher sur son visage, bien vite remplacée par un sourire en coin. A vrai dire, s'il avait posé cette question, s'était parce que la serveuse lui rappelait une fille, qu'il connu avant et malheureusement perdu de vu depuis presque autant de temps. Sa légère hésitation à lui répondre l'intrigua, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Son sourire s'agrandit, et il répondit à sa question.

**« Vous me flattez en me nommant bel homme. Je ne suis après tout que Tom Riddle, pour vous servir, Milady.»**.

Entre temps, il s'était levé en parlant, et à la fin de sa tirade, il s'inclina élégamment devant elle et lui fit un baisemain. **«Tom...»** répéta-t-elle idiotement, alors qu'une image se superposa à celle de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle vit en effet un garçon d'environ 13-14 ans se pencher et faire la même révérence, de même qu'il prononça le même prénom. Elle ferma les yeux, d'un seul coup, une migraine la prenant.

Elle se força à les rouvrir, ne voulant pas inquiéter l'homme, si aimable jusque là. Elle entreprit de répondre lorsque ses yeux se mirent à la brûler, ce qui la força à les refermer aussitôt. Tandis que dans sa tête une voix lui chantait un mot : _Eiseishai_ ... Mais que lui arrivait-il? Elle n'était pourtant pas tombée malade au point que ses yeux la brûlait, non?

Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, mais chancela inexorablement vers le sol. Un bras puissant l'attrapa alors, l'empêchant de tomber. Bizarrement, au contact de l'homme, la douleur s'apaisa tout d'un coup. Elle rouvrit les yeux, seulement pour tomber sur ceux de Tom, qui la scrutait, inquiet pour elle.

Le lord observa la jeune femme ouvrir puis fermer les yeux deux fois. Il était intrigué par sa réaction, elle avait semblé vouloir lui dire quelque chose puis, finalement, elle avait une seconde fois fermer les yeux. Lui, d'ordinaire si froid avec les Moldus, n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Oui, elle qui ressemblait tant à la jeune femme qu'il avait jadis aimé... Il eut à peine le temps d'y penser qu'il la vit vaciller puis tomber en direction du sol.

Instinctivement, il la rattrapa de son bras droit et son regard chercha alors celui de Lena, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il fut surprit de constater le regard soulagé mais à la fois inquiet de celle-ci. Quelque chose se passait, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il la pris dans ses bras, dis au patron qu'il l'emmenait à l'hôpital, puis pris la direction de la ruelle d'où il était venu et, faisant appel à sa baguette, disparu pour ne réapparaître dans la chambre de son manoir. Il la posa sur son lit, et s'assit sur celui-ci. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler qu'elle lui posait déjà une question :

**Excusez-moi Tom, Je... j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyer, vous avez sûrement des affaires importantes à régler non? **

Tom, intrigué, en oublia se qu'il voulait dire. La jeune femme ne sembla pas étonné d'avoir changé d'endroit, et lui demanda même si elle ne le gênait pas dans ses projet. Son esprit formula deux hypothèse possible: soit, elle avait des sorciers dans sa famille, soit, elle était une sorcière. Il refusa de même penser qu'elle pouvait être Elle, sa disparition, malgré les années, encore trop présente dans son esprit.

Alors il répondit, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher:

**Ne vous inquiéter donc pas Milady, à vrai dire je suis plus entré dans votre échoppe par hasard qu'autre chose. Ma journée est libre, une première depuis longtemps, je l'avoue.**

Remarquant son geste inconscient, il retira sa main et baissa les yeux, manquant ainsi le regard troublé que Lena posa sur lui.

Elle l'observait, incrédule. Cet homme, Tom, agissait étrangement envers elle, mais, à vrai dire, cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire elle appréciait la sollicitude de l'homme à son égard, bien qu'il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'en quelques paroles, il lui avait fait bien plus de bien que toute autre personne en beaucoup d'années.

Alors, et sans qu'elle l'eût voulu, prononça des mots qu'elle regretta immédiatement, n'étant pas fière de son passé:

**Ah, je suis encore désolée de vous avoir déranger, je suis encore un poids pour quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui... Désolée de vous avoir importuné, si vous rester à mes côtés, je vais vous apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, alors je préfère m'en aller. Merci encore... **

Elle avait tenter de cacher ses émotions, ses souvenirs de tortures ayant refait surface, une fois de plus, dans son esprit. Elle avait l'étrange impression que si elle restait en sa compagnie, il serait blessé par sa faute. S'était ce que ce vieil homme lui avait dit après tout, qu'elle était un danger pour les personnes qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle.

Elle s'était faite à cette idée, alors, dans une révérence, elle commença a prendre congé de cet homme si charmant, bien que son âme semblait lui crier de rester. Elle eut à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il attrapa son bras gauche. Elle se retourna et, recroisant son regard une seconde fois, elle ne put empêcher un larme de perler sur son visage, alors qu'elle vit l'homme aux cheveux bruns arborer une expression de pure surprise.

Tom était plus que surprit: un poids, une si charmante jeune fille? On ne pouvait pas dire que l'homme était expert en sentiment humain, mais pour lui, il imaginait plutôt que tout le monde était au pied de Lena, prêt à exécuter la moindre de ses envies.

Il n'avait put s'empêcher de la rattraper, par instinct, même si par la suite il affirmerait que c'était pour l'empêcher de tomber sur les Mangemorts circulant dans sa demeure.

Il la ramena contre lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, et sentit son âme mutilée frémir à la présence de la jeune femme.

Il essuya la larme présente sur sa joue, de la paume de la main, sans se rendre compte que celle ci s'attardait plus que se qui était politiquement correcte sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il plongea ses yeux dans les sien, et fut étonné d'y voir a la fois une si grande surprise, mêlée à se qui semblait être un sentiment douloureux de résignation.

Emprisonnée dans les bras puissant de Tom, un sentiment de sûreté naquit alors en elle, de même que son âme semblait chanter des louanges depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ce simple contact rassurant, auquel elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter auparavant. Elle se laissa alors aller de cette étreinte qui semblait soigner son cœur meurtrit par toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'à présent, et apprécia même le contact de sa main contre sa joue. Sa main semblait être faite pour caresser, où plutôt balayer ses angoisses en un rien de temps.

Mais alors qu'elle plongeait ses iris dans ceux de l'homme en face d'elle, la réalité la frappa de nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas... elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse... Jamais... Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle put soudainement lire dans la paire d'yeux qu'elle scrutait, que lui aussi souffrait, semble-t-il de la perte de quelqu'un. Une blessure qui ne pouvait...non...ne pourrait probablement jamais guérir.

Tout espoir d'une possible relation s'effaçant à présent de son esprit, elle se résigna donc à le repousser une fois de plus. Elle n'avait aucune intention de prendre la place de la femme qu'il avait aimé, perdu et dont il ne se remettait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir une seconde fois... Une minute, pourquoi une seconde fois? Elle ne le connaissait pas alors pourquoi... Une douleur lancinante la pris de nouveau à la tête, mais ce fut cette fois pire que tout à l'heure, comme si elle se faisait torturer par Dum... Non,il ne devait pas voir ça.

Elle entendit une voix dans son esprit qui criait: "TOM! ESEISHAI!" puis "SAUVE-LA" qui lui sembla être prononcer comme à haute voix sauf qu'aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche, pouvait-il l'avoir entendu, lui aussi? Sa vision se fit de plus en plus noire, de même que son souffle se fit de plus en plus difficile, et finalement elle sombra une seconde fois dans l'inconscience, croyant entendre un cris au loin. Puis, plus rien.

Il put lire un étrange panel d'émotion dans ses yeux, honte, résignation, souffrance, douleur. Le dernier semblait dominer, puis Tom ne vit plus que lui. Se fut comme si son esprit se connecta au sien. Il y vit Dumbledore, pointant sa baguette sur le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme, l'expression de son visage montrant clairement qu'il était l'auteur de cette importante perte de liquide carmin. Elle semblait hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Il sentit une troisième présence, qui s'approcha de lui, criant qu'il devait la sauver, qu'elle était Eiseishai, son âme-sœur depuis longtemps perdu. Il revint à la réalité, tenant le corps hurlant de la jeune femme dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se contorsionnait, prenant des positions improbables.

Puis, elle s'arrêta, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencer, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler, sans se rendre compte qu'il,n'utilisait pas le bon nom: **Elysia!** Elle s'écroula contre lui, clairement évanouie. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la reposa sur le lit, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

En la fixant, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Il l'avait appeler par le prénom de celle qu'il avait aimé. Dans le même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point le jeune femme ressemblait à cette dernière.

Revenant à des pensées plus rationnelles, il comprit donc qu'il avait eu raison sur un point: elle était une sorcière. Mais pourquoi...comment se faisait-il que Dumbledore la prenne pour cible ? D'accord, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, enfin elle était même une copie quasi parfaite d'Elysia mais que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire?

Cela n'avait pas suffit à cet affreux vieil homme sénile de ruiner sa vie, mais en plus il voulait impliquer cette jeune fille dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien... A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y pensait, au vu de ce qu'elle avait subit auprès de Dumbledore, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour se battre.

Puis il se souvint de cette voix qui lui avait crier de la sauver, ou plutôt il lui avait semblé que s'était une présence, il aurait jurer que s'était celle d'Elysia, mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi lui disait-elle que cette jeune femme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer était son âme-sœur ? Cela n'avait aucun sens...

Une personne toquant à la porte interrompit ses réflexions. Distrait malgré lui, Tom ordonna à cette personne d'entrer, sachant parfaitement que seulement six personne autres que lui avait accès à cette pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune Severus Snape entra. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant lui, posant un genoux à terre, position de respect qui était exiger par le Lord.

Tom observa le jeune homme de 19 ans qui, en deux ans de temps, avait grimpé les échelons de sa hiérarchie, atteignant le poste de bras droit tant convoité.

**Bien, relève-toi Severus, et explique moi la raison de ta présence.**

Debout, mais gardant la tête inclinée en signe de respect, Severus expliqua qu'il revenait tout juste de sa mission et que, lors d'une halte au Trois Balais, il avait surprit une conversation entre le vieux fou et Trelawney. Il lui rapporta la prophétie qu'il avait entendu, tout en précisant qu'elle n'était pas entière, du fait qu'il avait du partir à la hâte afin de ne pas être découvert.

Tom acquiesça, son attention à demi porté sur la jeune femme dans son lit. Cela intrigua Severus, qui se permit de demander au Lord qui elle était. Tom se trouva prit de court pendant un instant, ne sachant que répondre.

Mais lorsqu'il se rappela les mots qu'il avait entendu dans son esprit: «SAUVE-LA!», Tom e prit à adopter une posture défensive, et d'un mouvement du poignet, il lança un Crucio sur son serviteur. Et d'un ton haineux qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il répondit:

**De quel droit te permets tu de demander une telle chose, jeune Severus? Bien que tu sois mon bras droit, tout, en se qui la concerne, n'entre pas dans ton champ de compétences. Je passerai outre pour cette fois, mais fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas, ou il t'en coûtera plus que tu ne l'imagine. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?**

Severus se remit en position agenouillée, pour signifier à son Maître qu'il avait comprit l'avertissement et qu'il lui demandait pardon d'avoir outrepassé ses fonctions. Il releva cependant la tête vers Voldemort pour lui poser une question:

**Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous, Seigneur?**

L'homme aux yeux rouges reporta alors nouvelle fois son attention sur son serviteur avant de revenir planter son regard sur la silhouette allongée sur son lit. Il répondit assez simplement à la question:

**Non, cela sera tout, Severus. Retourne à tes occupations et ne revient me déranger que si c'est très important. Tu peux disposer, maintenant.**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs graisseux se releva, fit un pas en arrière, puis se retourna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif malgré le précédent sort de torture, fermant la porte grinçante au passage.

Tom, lui, ayant besoin de réfléchir, s'assit sur le lit au pieds de la jeune femme, et ne put que rester silencieux. Se fut la voix de son familier, Nagini, qui le sortit de sa «transe».

**Maître, qu'es-ce que cette jeune fille fait ici? Dois-je m'en occuper? Où bien souhaiter vous la rallier à votre cause? Après tout, c'est une Sorcière puissantes …..**

«_Une sorcière puissante»_ avait-il dit? Mais comment pouvait-il dire cela alors que lui, le plus grand mage noir de cette époque, ne ressentait qu'une infime puissance magique provenant de la jeune femme, la faisant passer, à ces yeux, pour une sorcière aux pouvoirs à peine plus développer qu'un enfant de onze ans.

Le flot de ces pensées fut interrompu par un gémissement émit par la jeune femme. Se qu'il entendit ensuite l'interloqua plus que de raisons:

_«__**Lilith»**_


End file.
